1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food and beverage dispensing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to automated food and beverage dispensers and containers for use with same.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated beverage dispensers have been developed for conserving beverage and increasing the productivity of the operator. One such automated beverage dispensing apparatus incorporates a bar code reader for discerning information pertaining to a beverage to be dispensed into a container. An automated beverage dispenser of this general nature is shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,732.
However, optical systems have several deficiencies. Optical bar code readers can suffer from misalignment of the bar code on the container with the bar code reader of the dispenser. This is true even when multiple bar codes encircling the container are used. In addition, multiple barcodes are aesthetically unappealing.
Another problem with barcode systems is that the optical recognition is often compromised by optical occlusions of the bar code, such as, for example, a finger of a user, a food particle, or a napkin. Thus, there continues to be a need for delivering and/or dispensing food and beverages with increased accuracy, effectiveness, and efficiency.
The invention provides food and beverage containers with attached or connected transponders. In one embodiment, relatively inexpensive, passive transponders are embedded in or otherwise attached to the food and beverage containers. A transponder exciter is placed in or near a food or beverage dispenser for energizing the transponder on the food or beverage container and for discerning information therefrom. The food and beverage containers and transponders of the invention do not suffer from misalignment problems, since any placement of the food or beverage container, regardless of container orientation within the field of the transponder reader or, near the transponder reader exciter, results in a transfer of information. Similarly, a hand of a user, a napkin, food, or other materials placed over the transponder will not hinder the transfer of information between the transponder and the transponder reader. The transponder can be completely concealed from the sight of a user, thus increasing the aesthetic appearance of the food or beverage container.
In one aspect of the invention, the containers are constructed to hold a consumable material, such as at least one of a food and a beverage. The container further includes a transponder attached or connected to the body. The transponder is constructed to receive a radio frequency (RF) excitation signal and, in response, to emit an RF response signal. Alternatively, the transponder can have its own power source and transmit the RF response signal on a continuous or periodic basis. The body of the container can include, for example, a paper-based food receptacle, a paper-based beverage receptacle, a plastic-based receptacle or cup, such as a polystyrene or Styrofoam cup, or other containers comprising glass, ceramic or metal. The body has an outside surface and an inside surface, wherein the inside surface is adapted to contact the consumable material, e.g., food or beverage, and the transponder is attached or connected, for example, to the outside surface of the body. Alternatively, the transponder can be embedded within the material.
The RF transponder signal can relate to a type of consumable material, for example, food or beverage, to be included or dispensed into the body. The RF response signal can also contain information relating to a plurality of types of consumable material, for example, food or beverage, to be placed or sequentially placed into the body. The RF response signal can further relate to a quantity or amount of consumable material, for example, food or beverage, to be placed or automatically placed into the body. The RF response signal can relate to the type and/or amount of consumable material to be dispensed or delivered and/or the sequence in which a plurality of such materials are to be dispensed or delivered. For example, the RF signal can relate to the type and amount and delivery sequence of a plurality of different types of condiments to be placed on an item of food, such as a sandwich.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a dispensing apparatus for filling a container includes a transponder exciter, a signal receiver, and a dispenser. The transponder exciter is constructed to generate and transmit an RF excitation signal that is adapted to energize the transponder. The signal receiver is constructed to receive an RF transponder signal from the transponder, which is connected or attached or coupled to a container. The dispenser is operatively coupled to the signal receiver, and is constructed to dispense a predetermined amount or quantity and quality of a consumable material, for example, at least one of a food and a beverage, in response to the reception of the RF transponder signal by the signal receiver. The signal receiver is constructed to receive RF transponder signals similar in nature and content to the RF transponder signals discussed above. The dispensing apparatus can further include an alignment device constructed to accommodate and align a container relative to the dispensing apparatus. The dispenser apparatus can maintain a record of each container in which consumable materials is dispensed. The system can be programmed to limit the number of dispensations that occur.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description, examples, and claims.